Ddraig's mate, Nikki Maxwell
by kittykutie
Summary: Nikki one day discovered she has wings and bumps into Rias Gremory outside of her school. She learns she has a secret gear hiding Ddraig's mate inside. So the devil king ordered the Gremory household to get her enrolled only because she is considered Ddraig's wife.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Since for now no one suggested me a story to work on for now, I'll just make a new one for fun! But this time, it's not based on ONE story, but two at the same time. Without further-a-doo, please enjoy this crossover of dork diaries and highschool DXD, suggested by a fellow writer, DorkDiariesFan777!

(PS: I don't own anything, Rachel Renee Russell owns Dork Diaries and Kadokawa owns Highschool DXD)

(NIKKI'S POV)

"Guys. Since two weeks I've had this really uncomfortable feeling in my back." I told Chloe and Zoey "And I feel like it's getting worse by the day."

"Nikki, chill! It's probably just some abdominal pain because of PE." Chloe responded. "It should pass out by just a few days."

"She's right." Zoey added. "Don't worry too much."

"Well if you think you're making things any better.." I grumbled.

RING!

"Looks like the bell rang…" Chloe sighted. "We should probably get going. See you at lunch, Nikki!"

Zoey nodded and waved goodbye to me. Both of them disappeared in the hallway. I then walked away straight to French class. Like I was excited to see around Mackenzie…

10:01 AM : In french class

"Okay, everyone! Please get out your french textbooks as well as your Bescherelle (a french book for french verbs), we are going to learn how to conjugate the verb 'Aller (going)' in past tense." Mr Dupont instructed.

Here we go again for a boring french lesson…

I took out my books and followed on with the lesson. As usual, Mackenzie did a great job at conjugating, and me as good as a oyster. She smiled maliciously to me from her seat. Probably bragging again. I ignored her and completed exercise 1.

12:02 PM: Lunch Break

As me, Chloe and Zoey went to sit on table 9, I yelped in pain as I sat. It was my back again.

"Hey, grandma!" yelled Matt. "Back problems? _ **"**_

The whole cafeteria laughed. But that was my moment.

"Exactly, Matt! Just like your relationship ones!" I replied.

The whole cafeteria again went like this (even Brandon!):

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Soon enough the vice principal had to come in to stop the noise. Everybody went back to eating their tofu burger and teriyaki salad.

"That was a really good one!" Brandon said as he sat next to me. "Matt is now so embarrassed and as red as a tomato."

"I have to admit, you shut his mouth pretty quickly!" Chloe laughed.

Involuntarily, I stood up.

"Nikki-OH MY GOD!" Chloe and Zoey yelled.

They stopped eating and stared. The jocks stopped arm wrestling and stared. The nerds stopped studying and stared. The CCPs stopped bragging and painting their nails and stared. Everybody stopped talking and were staring at me. I didn't understand. What was wrong? I looked behind only to see a set of bat alike wings attached to my back. I turned back again. Everyone was still looking at me. Mackenzie suddenly got up from her chair and started to scream.

"A monster! It had wings and pointy teeth! Oh god. HELP!" She ran away to the nearest exit. But no one was following.

I started to cry. I also headed down to the nearest exit. As soon as I got out of the school, I slammed in a girl with long scarlet red hair, a uniform and a big chest. On the dirt sitting on my butt, I stared directly in her eyes. I didn't recognize that person.

_"Oh, I'm so sor-"

_ "It's ok, I have been expecting you." she interrupted me.

She suddenly snapped her fingers, and everything went black.

1:34 AM: In Japan, at the occult research club of Kuoh Academy

(RIAS'S POV)

Finally, we got her. The special one. The secret wife of Ddraig. I finally found her. I can't believe I had to go all the way to America to find her!

_"Is it her?" Asked Issei "His secret lover? The unconscious teen on the couch?"

_ "Indeed." I answered.

I snapped my fingers again. She woke up. As she rose from the couch, she looked around her new surroundings.

_ "Where am I? And aren't you the girl I bumped into?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She yelled.

I looked in her eyes and opened my mouth to start explaining.

_"First, please calm down." I started. "Second, I'll give a brief explanation of the situation. My name is Rias Gremory and I'm a devil. The man behind me is one of my servants. His name is Issei Hyoudou. He has a powerful weapon called a secret gear, placed on him by the Lord. The Red Dragon spirit, as known as Ddraig, lives in his arm. We just discovered that he had a mate, also placed in a secret gear. And that spirit lives in your arm. However, it is extremely powerful, even more than Issei's. So the devil king ordered us to find you and get you enrolled in the Gremory household. Even though I have a complete set, it is possible since you have Ddraig's mate inside you."

_ "Wait, what?! What's all of this?" She asked. "I did understand what you said, but I am NOT joining your psycho group. Now let me go home!"

_"You don't have a choice. Issei-kun, now!" I commanded.

(ISSEI'S POV)

I leaned into her on the couch. I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips onto hers. Rias left the room and we were both alone. I felt bad for doing this, but it was Rias's orders. But after all, she didn't look so bad. Beautiful brown hair, B cups, cute thighs and narrow shoulders. And a nice face. I kept on kissing her and put myself on top of her. She tried to push me away, but she suddenly stopped when she started to feel the energy exchanging. Our bodies were bright and yellow. Kaichou was right. We can exchange energy by kissing. My arm started to feel strange, but surprisingly Ddraig wasn't saying a word. I decided to insert my tongue in her mouth. I wanted more power, the feeling was driving me crazy. As our tongues twirled in our mouths, the wave of stamina hit our throats. But the power was still transferring, and we weren't done yet.

(NIKKI'S POV)

Oh no. This is bad. Very bad. I knew I was supposed to push him away and call the cops, but the feeling was irresistible. Where was my school? Where were parents. Where was my diary?! What if what that Rias girl said was true?! Oh god. Is that guy touching my chest?! I quickly removed his hands, but he put them back and groped my boobs even more. He even started to massage them! I tried to scream but we were still kissing. I pulled away and trails of saliva were between our mouths. He looked me in the eyes. And so I did.

Issei Hyoudou, huh? A guy I barely just met. Apparently, he is a huge pervert, because he was now staring at my breasts with hungry eyes. Why me? What's next? He's gonna steal my virginity?

_ "Stop it." I told him as we both sat on the couch. "It's wrong. I barely even know you. And why are our bodies bright-colored?"

_ "That's because the power was transferring." He replied.

_ "Transferring? But why were you making out with me?! That doesn't make sense."

_ "Rias told you. Since you have Ddraig's mate in your arm, kissing you was the only way to transfer a bit of the power. But for you to be completely compatible with me, you need to have, ummm… You know."

_ "Ewwww, gross pervert! Why me? Why are you doing this?"

_ "Because that's how it is! And those were the president's orders!"

_ "President?"

_ "Rias-sama. The president of the occult research club of Kuoh academy."

_ "Rias-sama? President? Occult research club? What is all of that supposed to mean?! And by the way, what time is it? It's so dark."

_ "1:41 am."

_ "Wait. Wasn't it 12 pm in America?"

_ "We're in Japan, dummy."

_ "WHAT?!"

_ "Yes. Now stop asking questions and let me finish my job!"

He pinned me to the couch and kissed me on the neck.

_ "No!" I yelled. "Stop it! I don't care about why you're doing this. But let me go home! NOOO!"

My desperate screams and cries were useless. He was still kissing me on my body.

_ "You have no choice, cutie. I am just doing my job. He he, nice milk jugs." He grinned.

_ "DID YOU JUST.."

I looked at my chest only to see my shirt removed and my bra. I was so into that screaming that he took me off my top clothes without me noticing it! I tried to kick him off, but he wouldn't move. I screamed again. Very loud. He let go of me and covered his ears. The girl called Rias finally came in.

_ "ISSEI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I JUST SAID KISSING! DON'T GO FURTHER IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!" She yelled.

I covered my chest and ran by her side as fast as I could. She pulled me closer to her. I was literally shaking. I finally burst into tears.

_ "WAAAA! I WANNA GO HOME!" I cried.

_ "Issei, you are in huge trouble." She scolded. "How dare you ashame MY household by assaulting a 14 year old?! If you want it to be like that, the punishments are the following: you will be spanked 1000 times everyday for a two weeks, you will be deprived of rating galas and devil galas for three weeks…"

_ "Oh no.." he muttured in sadness.

_ "And no touching anyone's breasts for a year!" Rias finished.

Issei started to scream and begged her for forgiveness. OMG, was he that perverted?!

_ "I'm sorry this happened to you." She turned to me. "I will let you go home. However, now that you have a bit of power transferred in you, I suggest you be careful with it. Your training starts next week. Come at the exact same time and area of your school. If you refuse, I'm gonna have to get you by myself. The devil king's orders. I will explain to you what's really going on and all another time. But remember. You are now a devil of the Gremory household. To be exact, you are a pawn. If your wings ever appear again, go out to hide and summon me by having me in your thoughts. You'll also wanna know why you had your wings the whole time. But you must not tell anyone. It would be bad to betray me, your master."

_ "Devil? Master? What do you-"

Once again, I fainted to the snap of her fingers.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo** , **guys!** **Sorry if I hadn't updated in a long time :p But here it finally is!**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you chapter 2! But this time, I decided to include a quick sexy part to spice up the story. The pairing is Issei x ? (You will know later in this chapter ;) ). It includes more characters of Highschool DXD. However, I want you to be aware that the lemon will start at a really random time in an really random way.**

 **Anyway, enough with this intro, enjoy this chapter!**

 **:D**

(NIKKI'S POV)

1:14 pm: At school

I slowly opened my eyes. I realized I was laying on a comfortable bed. I was in a seemingly familiar room. I sat up and the white walls around me were covered in…anti-drug campaigns and papers showing the human body? Of course! It was the school's nurse office! Good thing that I'm back at WCD! But how the hell am I going to explain that I literally ran out of the building sobbing with wings attached to my back and then later magically transported to Japan?! No one would ever believe me! And-

My thought were suddenly interrupted by people barging in. It was Brandon, Chloe and Zoey. Goodness that they're here! Hope they have my diary too. Cause I can't remember where it is after coming back in America.

"Nikki! You scared us so much!" Chloe yelled in panic.

"Do you feel better?" Brandon asked.

"Seriously, what happened to you back there?" Zoey added.

"Okay, guys." I started. "It's going to be completely nuts, but you HAVE to believe me. Once I was out of the building, I bumped into this girl in her late teens. She had very long scarlet red hair and was wearing a quite fancy uniform. She told she had been expecting me, then she snapped her fingers and I fainted and got magically transported to Japan. Once I was there, my wings were gone and-"

"Woah, Nikki!" Zoey interrupted. "A girl with long scarlet red hair? Wings? Magically transported to Japan? What are you talking about?"

"You never even got out of the building in the first place!" Chloe said.

"T-then what happened?" I shaked.

"You suddenly got up to fetch a fork and fainted instantly. That's all that happened." Brandon sighed.

"But the wings? The black ones that appeared on my back?" I asked.

"Nikki. You just fainted and that's final." Zoey answered. "You were probably dreaming while you were unconscious."

"True, I guess. Maybe I was just dreaming after all!" I laughed. "Sorry for ranting about such stupid stuff."

"It's alright." Brandon smiled. "But try not to faint like that again. You're...kinda heavy."

"Wait, what?!" I said.

"That's right! He carried you princess-style straight to the nurse's office in front of the whole cafeteria. Everyone was staring in awe, except Mackenzie. She was fuming of jealousy!" Chloe answered proudly.

My face went straight as red as a tomato and Brandon covered his in embarrassment.

"Oh...Ummm...Thank you, Brandon." I blushed.

"No problem!" He shrugged.

"If you don't mind, we're gonna get out of here." Smirked Chloe and Zoey. "But you have to stay here. Brandon will keep you company."

They got out of the room. Oh, no. Whatever they had in mind, it seemed like no good. As I was lost in my thoughts looking up in the ceiling I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced back at Brandon, but I couldn't believe what was I seeing now. He was in an black warrior outfit, kinda like the ones from ancient China. He had a set of black feather wings attached to his back and was holding a giant and pointy red glowing stick.

"B-b-Brandon?" I stammered. "Wha-"

He suddenly leaned down to me and covered my mouth with his hands and pinned me to the bed, letting go of his weapon. But I couldn't believe what was happening. Could I be dreaming again? I struggled to get him off me, but boy he was strong. I tried to scream, but all I did was muffled sounds. My heart was beating so fast. This was NOT Brandon. And by the way, where the heck was the nurse?! He stared at me in an evil way and I felt a chain tie on my neck and wrists, but that's all I remember before blacking out.

2:15 am: A location in Japan near Kuoh Academy

(STILL NIKKI'S POV)

I woke up at first with a blurry vision and feeling numb and as light as a feather. For now, I could see colours of brown on the walls and down a white floor. Two rows of about twenty long pieces of wood were sitting there. As I started regaining consciousness, I immediately realized one thing: why was I up in the air like that? And why did I felt stuck on some piece of wood?! I tried to move my arms and legs but none would even flinch. Could-could I be chained up? Oh god. I WAS chained up on a CROSS, in the middle of a CHURCH! Could I have been kidnapped?! I started screaming at the top of my lungs but all I would hear back was just echo.

"Shut up." said a male voice. "You don't have to scream like that."

A figure walked in and I could only recognize his face. Could it be Brandon in the warrior costume?

"And if you think you can get out of here just by yelling, you're wrong!" Laughed another voice. A female one, this time. Another person walked in. It seemed like a girl in her teen years. She had long brown hair, a fringe and braces?! She was dressed in a revealing white dress and armed with a neon white spear and also had a set of black feather wings on her back. She looked a lot like Chloe. Unless it really was… Chloe?!

"Oh well. At least you've woken up." Added a third voice.

I also carefully analyzed that woman. She looked the same age as the girl from before, had a dark skin, short hair and was wearing a black crop top and camo leggings. She was armed with a neon green spear. And of course had black feather wings.

All three came in front of me and said at the exact same time:

"Hi! It's Chloe, Zoey and Brandon, your so-called beloved friends! Well guess what? We've just been using you the whole time so we could get your female dragon sacred gear!"

So it REALLY was them. But I could not believe my ears. So we NEVER were true friends?! This has to be a joke. But it was sadly pure and real reality. Then Brandon must have brought me HERE. I swallowed the lump in my throat to avoid crying like a weakling in front of them.

"Sorry, but you really WERE a dork. Dumb and ugly. You were so DESPERATE for making friends that you didn't realize how much people could take advantage of you!" Chloe declared.

I felt my eyes watering. What they said was SO cruel. I hated myself for not knowing that my reputation was WAY too bad for me to have best friends.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to get lured into our trap! Seven motherfucking stupid months of pretending to be friends. Boy, that was long!" Zoey grinned.

"To be honest, it was SOO embarrassing to hang out with you. Especially after ALL of what happened during this time." Brandon confessed. "That kiss on the listening party and the dance on the valentine party was just to confirm about you having the sacred gear. And you probably wonder what your little other friends became, huh? Like Violet and the others? Well, they hate you as much as we do! They were just a clan of other fallen angels who allied with us. But did you actually thought I liked you? That is ridiculous. I'd MUCH prefer to hangout with Mackenzie."

"But-but…" I stammered in shock. "If..if you aren't what you claim to be, then what are you?"

"Actually, our real names aren't AT ALL Chloe Garcia, Brandon Roberts and Zoeysha Franklin. I'm Kemichi Sakaidawa, Chloe is Haruka Yakito and Brandon is Makoto Koramai." Zoey answered. "We all are Japanese. It's just that we stole these people's bodies for our use three years ago and sealed away their souls forever. And we are nowhere near giving them back. We actually like them! Oh, and also, we're not humans, but the devil's mortal enemy. Fallen angles. We are-"

"Anyway, enough talking!" Brandon-uhh-Makoto interrupted. "Let's get down to business. Everyone get out your spears!"

I was sweating and panicking as the weapons pointed towards me.

"N-no..Please…" I begged.

"Like hell." Haruka grinned.

"And this is where it ends here." A familiar voice coming from afar jumped in.

It was the Rias girl! The one I saw in my dreams! But this time, instead of being just with the pervert that sexually assaulted me, she was also with about 5 other people. 4 of them were girls and one of them a cute guy. Then, did the wing appearance from earlier was real?!

"Well, well, well." Said one young woman with long black hair, purple eyes and a big chest.

"Already trying to steal our new pawn?" Questioned another girl with blue and green short hair.

"Long time no see." Smiled Rias. "Sakaidawa-san, Yakito-san and Koramai-kun."

All three fallen angels started to rage. But no time to explain what the fuck is going on. I needed to get the heck out of here ASAP!

"HELPPP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed while yanking onto my chains.

(RIAS'S POV)

Whoa. She's one hell of a loud girl. But that was a close call. As I summoned my magic circle, I asked my knights to get out their swords and attack first. I then ordered Koneko to serve as backup. Yakito-san threw her spear of light straight at Xenovia, but thankfully she managed to block it with her holy sword. Two spears of lights dashed to Kiba, but he dodged both of them and ran to attack Makoto-kun.

Soon enough it was me against Sakaidawa-san, Kiba against Makoto-kun and Xenovia against Yakito-san. Two minutes later, all three angel weaklings were on the ground, limping in pain. Using my magic circle, I immediately exterminated them. That was easy. These three are as weak as paper.

"Asia! Go check if Nikki is hurt. You, Koneko, undo her chains!" I told them.

(ASIA'S POV)

Me and Koneko dashed straight to Nikki. Goodness gracious! I hope she isn't hurt. But her face seemed so shocked. Poor girl! Koneko then grabbed her chains and pulled them off as hard as she could. Surprisingly, they came off easy. Nikki immediately collapsed into Koneko's arms and I checked if there were wounds anywhere. Nope, all good. Me and Koneko ran straight to Rias and asked her to return to Kuoh Academy. Soon enough, we were all in the magic circle, ready to go back to the Occult Research Club house.

2:30 AM: Occult Research Club house of Kuoh Academy

(AKENO'S POV)

As soon as we got back, Koneko gently dropped Nikki on the couch.

"Asia, is she hurt?" Rias-sama asked.

"Surprisingly, no!" Asia smiled.

But I knew someone was hurt here. Obviously because I just noticed a wound on Kiba. I grabbed his arm to show it to Rias.

"Hey!" Kiba jumped.

"Rias-sama, Kiba is wounded." I told her.

"Is that so?" She replied as she took a glance on his arm to see the wound. "Hmm. You're right. But it's nothing serious. Asia, you know what to do."

"Right away." Asia obeyed.

"I'm alright!" Kiba pouted.

"Kiba, stay still. And if I don't heal you, it might infect." The blond told him off.

But since this morning and during the fight, I had this horny feeling I needed to see Issei. I couldn't shake this feeling out of me. It's been too long I restrained myself. Looks like I'm getting all kinky again ;)

(ISSEI'S POV)

I felt someone grab me by the arm and drag me discretely to a corridor going straight it a dark room as fast as lightning. Rias didn't even notice, as she was too busy examining Nikki with Koneko and the others. Once the dragging stopped, I turned to see a womanly figure. I couldn't see who it was, since it was so dark. The person pushed me and I then fell on my butt. I then heard a strange sound, as if a door was being locked. My mysterious "kidnapper" grabbed my hand, lift me up with quite force and pinned me on the nearest wall. I then heard a whisper in my ear:

"I am getting so horny, Issei. Please relieve me right now, please…"

Without a doubt, that was Akeno's voice. I tried to resist, as I am not allowed to touch anyone's boobs, but I escaped an aroused groan as her milk jugs kept pressing against my chest. Oh, the sensual feeling that gave me!

"Ooh, I feel a bulge under your pants, sweetie." Akeno grinned. "Are you turned on too?"

Indeed, I was. I'm so aroused I could fuck a brick wall, right now. I can't wait anymore. I'm gonna give my little Akeno the time of her life. I don't care about what's going on anymore...

 **WARNING: KINKY SCENE AHEAD!**

(AKENO'S POV)

Issei then grabbed my wrists and then pinned ME to the wall. That was quite unexpected, but turning my kinkyness on even more. He held me on the wall in an dominant way, and pinned my wrists against the wall right on top of my head. He then proceeded to press his lips against mine and started to kiss me wildly. Of course, I kissed back. Mainly because he was such a good kisser. The sensation he was giving me was making me feel so good! I opened my mouth a little and soon enough he slipped his warm tongue into it. As our tongues twirled together in some kind of seductive dance, he let go of one of my wrists.

With his free hand, he slowly went down my hips and started to explore the areas around my right thigh. His touch turned me on so much. Still kissing me, he made his hand go up in my skirt and was touching right between my legs when he started to rub his palm against my crotch. We both pulled away, gasping for air.

"Oh, Issei-kun, you make me feel so good! But you're quite bold today. Aren't you a virgin? And aren't you supposed to give your virginity to Nikki?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about that for now. Just let me give you the time of your life." He whispered in my ear in a such sensual way that could almost hypnotise me.

He let go of my other wrist and teared away my blouse to expose my purple bra. He digged his head in the cleavage and started to motorboat my breasts. He was so cute! It was like a little child getting a new toy. I bit my lip and pushed his head away to remove my blouse and bra. Once I was done, he then started to massage my boobs and fondle with my nipples. He took the right one in his mouth and licked and nipped on it while he was pinching the left one, which made me moan in ecstasy.

He then did the same process with switching nipples. I was pretty much already wet.

"Issei! I want you. Now!" I pleaded in pleasure.

"And I want this to stop." Said a familiar voice.

 **END OF SEXY PART**

We both turned our heads only to see Rias and Koneko in the doorway. But wasn't the door locked?!

Issei let go of me in a panic and I instantly covered my breasts and picked up my bra on the floor. Koneko then turned on the light.

"Looks like both of you forgot two things. The fact that Issei has to save his virginity for Nikki and his punishment. You'll explain yourselves later." Rias-sama said.

Nikki then walked in front of Rias.

"Issei, you perv." Nikki sighed in disgust.

"Yeah, she's right. You're such a big perv." Ddraig added.

"Ah, you've finally bothered to talk, Ddraig!" Issei rolled his eyes.

"I hope you two have an idea of the consequences." Rias-sama warned.

I'm in big trouble. And so is Issei.

 **End of this chapter! Sorry if it didn't have much focus on the plot, but hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't worry, I'm hard at work for chapter 3!**

 **-Toodles! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo, guys! I present to you chapter three, hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking SO LONG to update, it's just that life has been pretty busy right now :p**

 **2:49 AM: House of occult research club of Kuoh Academy.**

(RIAS'S POV)

God, what the heck?! I can't believe Akeno is being such a slut, right now.

"Akeno, why are you being such a bad role model to Issei?!" I yelled at her. "Let me remind you that you are his superior, and supposed to teach him to deal with punishments!"

"I..uh..I..I'm s-s-s-sorry. Please f-forgive me." Akeno shaked.

"You like being fucked so much, huh? Well as punishment, you'll get to be Rizer's personal sex slave for a full day!" I announced. After all, a master can punish it's servants anyway he or she wants, as long as it doesn't mean killing it.

"WHAT?! NO, NO, NO PLEASE!" Akeno screamed in shock. "Anything but that!"

Issei looked at me in surprise.

"B-b-but isn't that illegal?" He questioned in terror.

"No." I answered him. "A master can punish his servants the way he desires."

"But Akeno being Rizer's personal SEX SLAVE for a day sounds too harsh!" He replied.

"Issei. It's not the first time I get this type of punishment." Akeno sighed.

"Indeed." I agreed. "I sent her to Rizer already two times. The first time was because she thunderstruck really badly an opponent at a rating game because she couldn't take our defeat. Second time was because she embarrassed me by trying to seduce my brother so he could allow us an certain operation. She approached him in a revealing white dress with a lot of cleavage and started to press her breasts against his back. I even saw a boner in my brother's pants! Grayffia saw everything, with a disgusted look on her face. Just when she was about to speak up, I grabbed Akeno by the arm and dragged her out of the room. I slapped her and ordered her to stay in the living room. I went back and excused myself to Sirzechs and Grayffia. I was so ashamed! And I never even asked Akeno to do try to seduce my brother!"

"Oh, umm… Okay…" Issei stammered.

"Whatever!" Akeno exclaimed. "Let's just.. Go back to work."

I rolled my eyes and went to see Nikki. She was lying on the couch, crying her eyes out.

"WAAAAA!" She sobbed. "So many crazy things happening in one day! First, getting new wings and magically transported to Japan! Second, the revelation of me having a special power! Third, being assaulted by a huge pervert. And now, my friends NOT actually being my friends. What now?! Someone will tell me that my life is a lie too?!"

"Look, Nikki." I tried to calm her down. "I know things are really crazy right now. But please, don't get so desperate. You should know that-"

"YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND!" Nikki cut me.

Okay, now I was starting to get irritated. Wouldn't she listen?!

As she continued ranting I placed my finger on her lips. For some reason, that immediately shushed her.

"As I was saying," I continued and removed my finger from her lips. "you should know about your REAL backstory. You weren't born as a normal child. Your parents ARE your real parents, there is just something behind this. You see, when your mother was pregnant of you, she one day encountered down the street all alone at midnight a strange man dressed in a tuxedo. That man looked right into her eyes and said: "May your child be blessed. Just watch out for the first appearance." And he disappeared in a ray of light. Your mother thought this was only her imagination and continued to walk like nothing happened. But little did she know that the man in the tuxedo was the Lord himself, just disguised as a human. By looking into her eyes and pronouncing the placing formula in his mind, the sacred gear's invisible spirit managed to pass through her body all the way to yours, and completely took over little baby you. As you lived on, Ddraig's sprit and your sacred gear spirit saw each other in the heavens and fell in love. The first appearance of the devil wings meant that the sacred gear sensed danger. What was that danger, you ask? I don't know. Normally you shouldn't have been born directly as a devil, but apparently, your sacred gear possessed fragments of a devil's soul that fully developed through time. Which means you are technically a stray devil, however belonging to me as you share power with Issei."

Nikki stared at me with wide eyes.

"N..N..No…" She stammered. "I..I..I don't believe you."

(NIKKI'S POV)

She's a crazy lady. A COMPLETELY CRAZY LADY. But I have to think. She managed to bring me here by magic in the first place. So how can what she says come to be false? I wiped away my tears and looked straight into her eyes.

"Okay, how can I get my normal life back?" I asked in a serious tone.

Akeno and Rias stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Nikki, it would mean suicide!" Akeno said in shock. "You can't just remove a sacred gear that easily. This can only be granted by the Lord!"

"Well, I don't care what happens, Big Bosoms." I snap back. "If that is the only way, I'll ask the Lord myself to cast a spell and get that sacred gear out of my life!"

I knew it was rude of me to answer such a thing, but I was not made for this life. Seriously. Out of ALL pregnant mothers that dude could have chose, it had to be my mom. MY FRICKIN MOM. The girl called Akeno looked at me in surprise while slowly backing away. Suddenly, Rias's eyes lightened up.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "We could try to transfer Nikki's power to Issei's!"

"Good idea!" Akeno approved. "But wouldn't that mean going to the Fountain of Heavens? It is extremely far and the journey is dangerous."

"I know that." Rias says. "And since none of us know how to get there, I will have to ask some acquaintances the safest way to get there. This may take a while, so I'll send Nikki back home."

Finally! I was relieved at the idea of finally being able to relax!

I nod and Rias turns around. She waves goodbye and snaps her fingers.

And before I knew, I was standing right in front of my house.

 **Alrighteo! Sorry if this chapter was short. Next chapter is an extra, so the story continues on chapter 5!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, guys! Here's our little side story! The official one will continue on chapter 5! Remember, this contains BDSM/HARDCORE SEX themes. So skip IMMEDIATELY if you are under 18. This won't affect AT ALL the original plot, it's just a little extra.**

 **Enjoy!**

(AKENO'S POV)

As we were right outside Rizer's palace, my heart was pounding of rage.

"I hope you learn your lesson after this, Akeno." Rias calmly spoke.

"OH YEAH, I THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT!" I screamed furiously. "I'LL ALSO LEARN HOW TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS, ONE DAY. I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, BITCH!"

Rias covered her ears in irritation.

"Akeno, keep on screaming like that and I'll make sure you get to stay here for a whole WEEK." My bitch master threatened.

I chose to shut my mouth as I knew she was capable of this.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ravel gave us a surprised look as she saw us on her doorstep.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Ravel asked.

"Well, umm…" I couldn't explain as it was too embarrassing.

Rizer then ran to the doorway and pushed Ravel aside to let me in.

"Owww, Rizer! That hurt!" The little blonde complained.

"Here early? Good. I was just getting impatient." Rizer smirked maliciously in my direction.

I gave him a disgusted look and turned away my head in embarrassment.

"Well, Akeno, come in!" Rizer demanded me.

(RIZER'S POV)

Oh, I can tell I've waited for this. I masturbated the whole evening thinking about me and Akeno. I haven't had such a sexy woman in months! Oh, and those big boobs of hers. I can almost feel a bulge in my pants. Not to mention that ass.

Suddenly, Ravel's voice snapped me out of my fantasies.

"What is she here for?" She asked.

"Nothing, just for training issues." I lied.

Ravel nodded and disappeared down the hall. I then grabbed Akeno by the hand and dragged her in my palace.

"Oww!" Akeno yelled.

"Have fun, you two!" Rias smiled to us, as if a mother dropping her child at a playdate.

I could see Akeno glancing at Rias as if she wanted to thunder strike that girl into tomorrow! Boy, she really is furious! I dragged her by her hand straight to the dungeon I prepared for her.

We went inside and I sat on the nearby armchair right after closing the door.

"Let's just get on with this." Akeno sighed.

"Take your clothes off, get on your knees and give me a blowjob. Now." I ordered.

She stripped and crawled to me. She slowly started to massage my bulge over my pants. I moan in pleasure and let her continue. She then opens my zipper, puts down my boxers a little and my erection sprung straight in the air. She stroked it slowly for about a minute and licked the tip. I moan even more. God, how I love her tongue on me! She started to suck my dick, her mouth going up and down on me. She held my shaft with her right hand, still sucking. The noises she made felt like music to my ears. She took my cock all the way in her mouth and pulled away. I then grabbed her hair and pulled her on my dick to make her suck faster. She started to gag a bit. I was slowly reaching my climax.

(AKENO'S POV)

I felt disgusted to do this. I decided to pause for a little. I got my mouth off his shaft and catched my breath, only to receive a slap from Rizer.

"Akeno." He scolded. "If I tell you to suck my cock, it is until I tell you I'm satisfied."

He stood up and I backed away a bit.

"Stick out your tongue." He demanded.

I do so and he started to stroke his cock.

"Now swallow my jizz and tell me how much of a greedy whore you are." He said.

He came and slowly his semen (which tasted gross) got into my mouth. I then repeated the words he ordered me to. They came out of my mouth like vomit.

"Good girl." Rizer smiled. "Now get to the mattress on your right and press your tits on it. Spread your legs and get that ass high in the air, offering all of your holes to me."

I obliged and felt him spit on my anus. He then spreaded the saliva with his finger. He took out something from a box and plugged it straight into my ass. He was using a butt plug. I wimped a bit and grasped on the mattress because of the pain.

He then slapped my ass and I let out a small moan.

He then entered his finger into my pussy and started fingering it. He went faster and faster, and I moaned louder and louder. He thrusted like a madman and would slap my ass with his free hand. He also stroked his dick a bit, and came all over my ass while continuing to finger me.

"You like that, don't you?!" He would shout from time to time. "I'll give you more, my little slut!"

He then inserted two fingers and went at full speed. I felt him cum all over my butt again.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck!" I screamed as I came all over his fingers.

He then spanked me hard three times and brought his two fingers to my face.

"Open your mouth and suck them like you like it." He ordered.

I took them into my mouth and sucked on them then licked them clean. I don't know how or why, but now I seem to enjoy this!

He then grabbed my neck and yanked me up.

"Now, now, my dirty little slave…" he whispered in my ear. "Shall we continue?"

"Y...yes…" I reply.

"Yes who?"

"Y.. yes, Master Rizer."

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" I screamed as I was bouncing up and down while Rizer was fucking me.

My hands were attached up to some kind of bars on the ceiling and Rizer kept thrusting on and on, further and faster. I was practically shaking from all of the waves of pleasure coming in at once. In a few hours, so much kinky things were done! I got spanked, fucked, facefucked, and he even used a few vibrators on me.

Though I despise Rizer, I must admit I am enjoying myself! I really am that into S and M!

My orgasm then exploded. Rizer stroked my clit and licked his fingers with a smile on his face. He untied my wrist and put me down on my knees.

Rizer then slowly stroked his cock and was about to put in my mouth. But he then decided to pause.

"You know what, Akeno? Since good manners are important, I want you to beg me to suck my dick." He grinned.

I didn't say anything as I was quite hesitant.

Rizer suddenly grabbed my hair, pulled my face up, slapped me twice on one cheek, forced open my mouth and spit into it. I winced in pain and in disgust. He puts my head so close to his balls I couldn't breathe.

"Listen up!" He yelled. "When I tell you to do something, you do it the second I said so. Now beg me to give me head and suck my shaft like the dirty whore you are!"

He released me and I gasped for air. I then looked up in his eyes.

"I wanna..wanna suck your dick, master." I said in the kinkiest voice possible.

"Now that's more like it. But say please."

"Please."

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please."

I then enjoyed his manhood for the next 15 minutes.

*A FEW MORE HOURS LATER*

Rizer and I got out of his palace and waited for Rias.

"Well, Akeno. I suppose that was quite enjoyable?" Rizer asked with a smirk.

"Guess I can't deny that." I admitted while rolling my eyes. "But I still despise you."

"How am I not surprised." he replied.

Rias then came and we both returned to the occult research club house. As soon as we were back, she didn't ask any questions and returned to her searching for the way to the Fountain of Heavens.

 **Alright then. Thanks for reading! Sorry if you thought my erotic writing was bad, I'm just doing my best when it comes to this type of text. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you did so.**

 **~Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Back with a new….chapter! So, for those who were a bit too young or didn't want to read chapter 4, I'll give you a quick not-too-detailed summary of it before your curious minds go see for themselves. Basically, Rias brought Akeno to Rizer, Akeno and Rizer did VERY nasty things, and then Akeno went home and Rias continued her search for the Fountain of Heavens. When it's comes to lemons in usual chapters I usually allow myself some touching, kissing and undressing as well as dirty talk. However, ones that reveal genitals or include oral sex/ intercourse, I put those in side stories. So anyway, for those who don't want much very lemony lemons in the story, I worked out something for you.**

 **Anyway, without further-a-doo, let's get on with this chapter!**

 **Nikki's home, 3:30 PM**

Nikki's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and recognized immediately the comfortable feeling of laying on a bed. I sat up and looked around me. Finally! I was back in America in my own house and own goddamn room! I did a little recap in my mind of the past events. All of this stuff was so unbelievable it made me wonder if I was just dreaming the whole time. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I allowed.

Mom stepped in.

"Hey, honey. Is your fever better?"

Fever?! Oh well. Rias must have altered the school's and my parents' memories. I just chose to go along and pretend that was actually the case.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Great. You need anything?"

"Nope. Thanks anyway."

"Okay!"

She got out of my room and closed the door behind her. I noticed my backpack right beside my closet. I got up, grabbed it and opened it. Whew! My diary was inside, safe and sound! I took it out from the bag and started writing in it.

 **The next day**

 **Issei's home(Japan), 4:42 p.m.**

*RIAS'S POV*

"Yes! Finally!" I thought as I finished tracing the map to the Fountain of Heavens.

"What's up, buchou?" Issei asked as he stood beside me staring at my map.

"I finally found the way to the Fountain of Heavens!" I proudly replied.

"Wow, Rias! Nice work!"

"Thank you, Issei. Hey, could you please go get Asia for me? I need to ask her something."

"Your wish is my command."

He stepped out of my room and I gently rolled the map and pushed it away to the left corner of the table.

*ISSEI'S POV*

As I walked down the hallway, I suddenly heard a cry. Without a doubt, that was Gasper.

"Uwaahh! Uwaahh! Waah!" The squeaky voice coming from the door to my left persisted.

I gently stepped in the room and saw Gasper on his knees crying his eyes out.

"Hey, buddy." I said as I slowly sat beside him. " What's wrong?"

His head shot up in surprise and looked in my direction.

"Oh. D..Don't worry about that. I'm fine." He lied as he looked away his face all red.

"Don't you start that shit on me. What's going on?" I persisted with worry.

"Nothing to ***sniff*** worry about."

"For the last time, what is it?"

"Oh.. Umm, well… ***sniff*** you know that little paper bag I used to wear on my head all the time?"

"You've lost it, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Come on, Gasper. We've once talked about this. You can't wear this paper bag on your head whenever you feel scared for your whole life. And you certainly cannot cry over losing it. I thought you said you were a man."

"I know but it's just uncontrollable! I always feel the need to have some kind of thing by my side to reassure me whenever I freak out!"

"Look, Gasper. You're still a child and I understand that. But in order to grow into a real man, you have to try to get over some childhood stuff that just don't have their place in adulthood. And that includes that paper bag."

"What?! No, no, no, no, no! I won't be able to even breathe without that thing! God, why am I such a useless scaredy cat? There's no use. I'll never be a man anyways. That's never going to.."

"Are you done being so dramatic? I promise you'll eventually get over it. Tell you what, stop looking for that paper bag and live without it. Maybe it's not possible for you to not have by your side, but AT LEAST try. Who says you can't make it after all? Come on, buddy, do it for me."

"Fine. I'll try. After all, I do owe you a lot. Thanks for the encouragements, I guess."

"That's more like it! Don't worry though, it's nothing. But I have to go now. I was supposed to look for Asia for the past five minutes, hehe. 'Later, buddy!"

I got up and went out of the water to continue my search for Asia.

"See you later, Issei!" Gasper yelled.

*ASIA'S POV*

 _Oh dear Lord_

 _Please bless and protect Issei for the journey to the Fountain of Heavens._

 _Amen._

I got up my knees as soon as I finished my prayer. I kissed the cross and gently spread holy water on my forehead. I changed back into my uniform and just as I was wearing only my bra and panties, Issei walked in.

A very awkward minute of silence went by.

"Sorry!" Issei apologised as he shut the door.

I blushed so hard my face was on fire. I mean, he already had seen me naked a few times, but it's just how he came here by complete surprise that shocked me! I

 _Wait… Oh my! Finally an opportunity!_

*ISSEI'S POV*

I slapped my forehead so hard my face reddened. Seventeen and STILL didn't even know how to fucking knock! _Wow, Issei! You really can't have any better manners!_

"Sorry! I'll come back in 10 minutes!" I apologized and started to walk away from her bedroom door.

Suddenly, it swishes open and the blushing-hard bombshell reached for my arm, grabbed it, and swung me back into the room with a lot of force. _Woah! Didn't see that coming from a petite blond like her!_

My back landed flat on her bed and Asia jumped on me like an animal about to devour its prey. Before I knew, her lips were touching mine and her tongue was trying to get into my mouth. I could feel her delicious funbags on my chest. Oh, how tempting it was to suck on them like my favorite flavoured lollipop! My manhood was getting harder and harder. Damn, she was amazing at kissing!

But I had to resist. A punishment is a punishment. I'd already got into enough trouble with Akeno, and didn't want to make things worse for myself.

*ASIA'S POV*

I kept on kissing him with more and more passion. A sensation I've never felt before started to emerge between my legs. Suddenly, I felt his hands on my chest. But it wasn't to grab my breasts. Instead, he pushed me away from him and I tumbled to the side.

"Look, Asia, I-I'm sorry. Rias forbid me to get into any k-kind of funny business with the other g-girls." He stammered, his face on fire.

"Oh. I.."

I didn't know what to say. But I could tell that Issei's apology was sincere. It was obvious that he was scared of hurting my feelings by rejecting my kissing. But I didn't blame him. Not at all! It was actually quite nice to see him being loyal to his master's orders, as well as maturely dealing with consequences. I got so touched that I suddenly felt bad for being such a bad influence to him!

But also, that was when I remembered what happened to Akeno after she did same thing.

*ISSEI'S POV*

In literally the blink of an eye, Asia apologized and changed into her uniform.

"So, um, what did you need me for?" She asked, trying to pretend as if nothing happened.

"Well, uh, Rias demanded me to inform you that… she needs you for something." I replied, almost forgetting why I even came to see Asia in the first place.

"Oh, all right then, see you later!" She jabbered as she quickly ran to Rias's room.

As for me, I jumped out of her bed, paced back into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I then decided to stroll around the house, since I had nothing to do.

I was just going going past the basement when I heard a voice behind me. It was Azazel's.

"Instead of leisuring around, maybe you should get some training done." He suggested.

"I don't know." I hesitated. "Too much has been on my mind lately."

"Yes, I know that. With this Nikki girl and all of that stuff. It's also worrying Sirzechs." He mentioned.

"Worrying? How?"

"He's mostly concerned about what trouble you might get into at the Fountain of Heavens. It's not an easy trip, after all."

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Ever heard of the zodiac constellations? Like Aries, Gemini and stuff?"

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"Well it would mean crossing their paths in the sky while on the way to the Fountain. Any of them can be extremely dangerous if provoked or approached with anything other than a holy man or woman's aura. And considering the Gremory household is completely made of devils, then obviously that can be quite a problem. A big one. And as if that's not enough, going to the Fountain right now would mean getting in the way of Scorpio, the most dangerous of them all. All it takes is one stab of his venom-filled sword to completely annihilate his enemies. Don't expect a gigantic insect or some crap like that. They can morph into the animal or creature associated with their sign, but most of the time they remain human."

"But can't we just use magic to go directly there?"

"Unfortunately, the Fountain is so sacred that absolutely any sort of magic is repelled away by a barrier created by God himself. Not a single spell can be castered beside the ones created by the water flowing down from it. Rias can use her circle to get to the nearest point of the limit of magic's use, but that still means facing the Zodiac signs."

"Wow, then that barrier must go on for miles!"

"Exactly. So that's why it was placed far away from Heaven's actual kingdom, despite its name."

"I see now. Maybe you're right. I should go practice a bit extra." I decided as I turned back to head down the basement where the training rooms where.

"Atta boy." Azazel smiled. "Alright, kid, do your best."

 **Nikki's home, in the evening.**

 ***** NIKKI'S POV*

That day after the past events was the absolute worst. I was all alone, Mackenzie made fun of me all day, and my now so-called best friends completely disappeared out of everyone else's lives! Their names weren't called out during registers, not a single trace of them was at school, and nothing was mentioned about them by the other students! Even my band was now completely non-existent!

Here I was, back at square one. I tried to talk to other people, but they were just staring at me like I was some weirdo that escaped from an insane asylum! After that, I just didn't want to go to WCD anymore.

As soon as I came home, I cried like some pathetic baby all evening. And that didn't make things any better, naturally, but this time I couldn't control the urge to go crazy over my terrible life!

And then as soon as I was just calming down, a female voice came out of nowhere.

"Why, hello there, partner." It greeted me.

It definitely wasn't my mom's. Sure it was soft, but it was higher, it actually sounded like the voice of a woman in her twenties.

I sat up, looked around my room, even under my bed! But I couldn't find anything. Thinking it was just my imagination, I lay back down and rested my head on my pillow.

But the mysterious voice persisted.

"Don't worry, honey. This is not your imagination. Just look at your right arm." It instructed.

I obliged, and almost jumped. As she was speaking, a green light was flashing on the back of my hand.

"Did I cry my brain cells too or what? What is the meaning of all of this?" I wondered in panic.

"Calm down, child. My name is Diane, red dragon empress and mate of Ddraig. I am what lives in your right hand, my dear."

"EH?! I must be hallucinating! No way, no way, no-.."

"First of all, please calm down. I think you have been around the Gremories enough to prove yourself that I am not your imagination."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect you!"

"Remember the assault of the Breast dragon emperor?"

"The what?"

"Ugh, I mean Issei Hyoudou."

"Seriously, that's how he's called?!"

"Yes. He's powerful, but has an extremely unhealthy obsession with titties. Most of his power overdrives come from poking his master's chest."

"Eww! How can someone be THAT perverted?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But anyway, remember when he almost raped you?"

"As if I would want to recall that!"

"Well, you were transferring power and stamina to each other's sacred gears. And I managed to get enough power to be able to awake. From now on, I can speak to you from your right hand. Get used to it, because I'm going nowhere until the business with the Fountain of Heavens here is done. I'm surprised you don't want that sacred gear. It has the same power's as Issei's, only stronger."

"Well, excuse me, but if that thing is only gonna bring trouble into my life then thanks but no thanks! I have better things to do than worry about some stupid secret gear!"

"It's 'sacred gear'."

"Who cares? Same thing!"

"Not really, though. Secret gears are a thing, but sacred gears are totally another."

"Oh yeah? Then what are secret gears?"

"Extremely powerful and dangerous weapons created by researchers from Heaven and the Underworld. They were to be used only in case of an emergency, like for example in a three-way war."

"What's a three-way war?"

"It's basically a destructive war between angels, devils and fallen angels. Anyway, the weapons' tests went horribly wrong due to terrible miscalculations by holy leaders. In fact, it ended up killing approximately 100,400 humans, as the weapons were experimented on not far away from a city. Because of this tragic accident, Heaven and Hell kept blaming each other for it, until the ones responsible for this mistake confessed. As I mentioned earlier, they were holy leaders. So as an apology, Michael, the governor of angels, gave the weapons to Sirzechs, the devil king and also Rias's older brother, then they were sealed away far in the Underworld."

"Wait. The devil king is actually Rias's brother? Wow!"

"Yep, he goes by the name of Lucifer Sirzechs."

"Nikki, come down! Dinner's ready!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I reply as I head downstairs to go eat.

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope this chapter makes up for the short third one. See you guys in chapter 6!**

 **-Toodles!**


End file.
